Best Constitution Ever
0. Altaf Bhai should be the President! 1. Congress shall be composed of members, called deputies, appointed by the legislatures of each of the States of the Republic. Each State shall appoint ten deputies, in the manner determined by the Constitution of the State concerned. 2. Each Congress shall continue for two years from the first meeting thereof. 3. The Chairman of Congress shall, with the concurrence of two-thirds of the total membership of Congress, appoint times for the holding the sessions of Congress. 4. There shall be a session of Congress once at least in every year, so that twelve months shall not intervene between the last sitting of Congress in one session and its first sitting in the next session. 5. A deputy may be removed at any time from office by the legislature of the State from which he was appointed, for whatever reason, in the manner that the State concerned shall determine. In the event of such removal, the State legislature shall, as soon as practicable, appoint a deputy to hold the seat until the completion of the period for which the person in whose stead he is appointed would have held the seat. 6. A deputy may, by writing under his hand addressed to the Chairman of Congress, resign his seat, which thereupon shall become vacant. 7. Congress may from time to time establish standing committees for various matters as it may deem fit, and the Chairman of Congress may at any time with due regard to the rules of Congress, move that any matter be referred to such a committee for investigation and report. 8. Whenever the seat of a deputy becomes vacant, whether in consequence of his resignation, removal from office, or otherwise, the Chairman of Congress, or in his absence a person designated by him, shall notify the legislature of the State in the representation of which the vacancy has happened, and the legislature shall as soon as practicable cause steps to be taken to have the vacancy filled. 9. A deputy shall, in all cases except treason, felony, and breach of the peace, be privileged from arrest while Congress is in session. No member shall be questioned nor be held liable in any other place for any speech or debate in Congress or in any committee thereof. 10. A majority of Congress shall constitute a quorum to do business, but a smaller number may adjourn from day to day and may compel the attendance of absent members in such manner, and under such penalties, as Congress may provide. 11. Congress may determine the rules of its proceedings, punish its members for disorderly behavior, and, with the concurrence of three-fifths of all its members, expel a member. 12. Each State shall determine the qualifications that prospective deputies from that State must have in order to be eligible for appointment to Congress, and shall also determine the salary, if any, of its deputies. The cost of such salary, if any, shall be borne fully by the State in question. 13. With due regard to the provisions of the previous section, no deputy may be appointed by any State unless he is a citizen of the Republic and a resident of the State for which he will be appointed. 14. Congress shall, before proceeding to the dispatch of any other business, elect a deputy to be the Chairman of Congress, and as often as the office of Chairman becomes vacant Congress shall again choose a deputy to be the Chairman. The Chairman of Congress may at any time resign his office either by announcing his resignation in person to Congress or by notice in writing to the Secretary to Congress. The Chairman of Congress shall vacate his office if he ceases to be a member of Congress. The office of the Chairman of Congress shall become vacant if Congress, by an affirmative vote of not less than two-thirds of the total membership of Congress, resolves that the office of the Chairman of Congress shall become vacant. Prior to or during the absence of the Chairman of Congress, Congress may choose a deputy to perform his duties in his absence. 15. The Chairman of Congress shall hold office for one year from the date upon which he is elected, and shall not on termination of his period of office be eligible for re-election. 16. The Chairman shall have power: (a) to appoint and to accredit, to receive and to recognize ambassadors, plenipotentiaries, diplomatic representatives, and other diplomatic officers, consuls, and consular officers; but no such appointment or accreditation shall be made without the concurrence of at least two-thirds of the members of Congress; (b) to be commander-in-chief of the armed forces in times of war; © to appoint the commanders of the armed forces in times of war; but no such appointment shall be made without the concurrence of at least two-thirds of the members of Congress; and (d) to enter into and ratify international conventions, treaties, and agreements; but no such international convention, treaty, or agreement shall be valid without the unanimous concurrence of Congress. 17. Congress shall have power: (a) to determine the general foreign policy of the Republic and regulate relations, except for trade, with foreign countries; (b) to declare, by unanimous vote only, the existence of a state of war. No deployment of any military personnel in any way, shape, or form, to any place outside the jurisdiction of the Republic, may be made in the absence of a formal declaration of war; and © to mediate disputes arising between two or more States, or to appoint, with the concurrence of all the States that are party to the dispute, an impartial third party to mediate said dispute. 18. In the event that the Republic is at war, all militias of the States shall, subject to such limitations and conditions as Congress may prescribe, be under the command of the Chairman of Congress. 19. An attack on one State shall be deemed to be an attack on all States, and shall be responded to accordingly. Failure by any State to come to the defense of another State may, if Congress so decides by a vote of four-fifths or more of the total membership thereof, result in the expulsion of that State from the Republic. 20. Any State may at any time and for whatever cause freely secede from the Republic and, with the concurrence of two-thirds or more of the total membership of Congress, be re-admitted into the Republic. 21. All functions and operations of and by Congress shall be financed by voluntary contributions from the legislatures of the States, and from the citizens thereof. No taxation in any form whatsoever shall ever be enacted by Congress. 22. Congress shall, at all times, be limited strictly to performing the functions expressly provided for in this Constitution. No additional powers shall be granted to Congress, nor may this Constitution be amended, unless the membership of each State legislature unanimously consents thereto. 23. The meeting places of Congress shall be determined each time by a majority vote beforehand, and all expenses pertaining to the transport of members to the meeting place, as well as any lodging, accommodations, or other needs of the deputies that may arise, shall be borne fully by the States from which those deputies were appointed.